Time to Recover
by AnnaKW
Summary: Hodgela series of one shots. Different times, somewhat AU at times I guess


Time to Recover

**Time to Recover**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it ******

**Summary: This is going to be a short series of one shots on Hodgins and Angela and some of their reactions to things going on in their relationship that we may not have seen on TV. After all you can not see thoughts on TV.**

**First One: The time gap between season two and season three's opener. What happened when Angela and Hodgins ran away from their wedding?**

Angela stirred in Jack's arms, as they lay sleeping in the hotel room they had rented initially for their honeymoon night. Since the wedding had been canceled they had decided to still take advantage of the gorgeous room. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jack, or Hodgins as he was often called, his eyes were closed, a peaceful lazy grin on his face as he slept. With her hand she gently traced Jack's cheek, doing her best not to wake him.

She hated that he had found out about the "marriage" because she had had no clue it was a real marriage. She'd jumped over a broomstick. Who would have known that would be a wedding? Not her, jumping over broomsticks doesn't even register as anything more then well hopping over a broomstick.

Hodgins began to stir as he felt Angela's hand on him. He sighed happily as he felt her touch. No matter what had happened yesterday it did not change his love for her. He opened his eyes, smiling as Angela's met his. "How are you?"

"I'm ok." Angela told him honestly. Her fingers trailed over his stomach, circling lazily. He captured her hand in his and slowly brought it up to his mouth to kiss it.

"That's good," he sat up a little, careful not to jar her much.

"What's our next step?" She asked him also sitting up, keeping the cover pulled up over.

"I want to hire a private investigator so we can resolve this as soon as we can." He reached out and pulled her to him, stealing a kiss.

"OK, let's go for it. I want to get married as soon as we can." She told him leaning on him. Nodding Hodgins tilted her chin back to kiss her again, the passion developing in seconds as the kiss intensified. However he forced himself to back off.

"Let's take a shower and then I have a surprise for you." He stood and offered her hand. She looked at him, laughing and shaking her head but she grabbed his hand and stood up. The moments in the shower they spent taking turns washing each others body, lavishing in their relationship together, a relationship that had seemed like it would not make it at times. They couple loved each other more then anything and it was evident in everything they did. It was evident to everyone, most would say they had known before Hodgins and Angela had known.

As they were getting dressed Angela looked over at Hodgins and spoke, "do you ever think that Brennan is getting it on with Booth?"

Hodgins's eyes grew in confusion and then one of guilt as he thought about the relationship between Angela's best friend and Agent Booth. Everyone thought about that one. Shaking his head he looked at her. "OK, this day is all about us. I have tons of surprises for you and trust me; you're going to love them."

Taking her head Hodgins led her out of the hotel room once they were ready to go, and down to his "toy car" as Booth liked to call it. He loved it though, was efficient on gas mileage and was easy to fit in small parking spaces. He glanced over at her as he drove, catching her eye every once in a while. When they arrived at the wharf Angela's eyes lit in wonder. In front of them was a dock that held a small scale amusement park with a Farris wheel, other rides, carnival games and a stand for funnel cakes. To one side of the jetty was a line of shops selling different types of tourist items. To the other side you could see the stairs that led down to the beach and the beauty of the ocean stretched out before them. "Wow," was all Angela could mutter as she stepped out of the car. This place was amazing.

"You like?" He asked her.

"Oh yea, this is going to be fun." She looked around and then snagged his hand to take him over to the amusement park. Entering it, Hodgins bought them wristbands that allowed riding what they wanted all day. It was free to come in. They got on the Farris wheel first and Angela sat extra close as their chair stopped at the top at one point. Her hand tightened so much around Hodgins's hand that he pulled his free and put a arm across the top of the chair, around her shoulders. He lightly kissed her cheek, and then her lips reassuring her in that quiet way of his. Riding the Farris wheel was something Angela never would have done without him. Their next mission was the Tilt-A-Whirl another awesome ride where they screamed for the heck of it.

"Alright, it's time to win you a teddy bear," Hodgins pointed to the line of games.

"Those are so rigged," she told him.

"Who cares?" His eye twinkled at her as they made their way, hand in hand, over to the games. He pulled up some bills and handed the guy of the balloon popper game some to pay for the game. With three darts he hit three balloons and got the biggest stuffed animal the cart had. She laughed as he did this at three other games before calling it quits.

That evening they strolled along the beach as the sun began to set. Angela glanced at Hodgins and felt her heart fill to capacity with love. This guy, this man had captured her and no matter where the future led she knew it would always bring her back to him.

**AN: Hope you like! Please review no flames though please!**


End file.
